falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
史特朗堡軍械庫
(armory) (sublevel) }} Fort Strong armory is the main administration and storage building for Fort Strong. Background The armory was where the Fat Man development took place. At the time of the Great War the base was waiting for authorization to transport the Fat Man shells that were being stored in the basement, after shipping the launchers to a supply yard in Mississippi. Layout Surface level From the main entrance the first floor walkway has collapsed, creating a ramp. Up here is an ammo box, six desks and a bank of filing cabinets. The door on the northern side is blocked, but a Fat Man can be seen beyond it, through the broken door panel; this area of the building cannot be accessed. On the lower level there are two doors: the southern door has a Novice lock which can be opened with the Fort Strong key, and the northern door leads into the hallway, which loops around the building back to the southern door. The doorway on the western side of the hallway is guarded by a lone super mutant. There are several junk items in here as well as Private Murnahan's holotape, located on the desks against the western wall. If one turns east at the end of the room, there is a collapsed wall, which leads into the kitchen. Continuing on through the kitchen door is the mess hall, guarded by two more super mutants. Turning south after the mess hall counter and going through the door on the west side will lead back into the hall. Looking directly west from the mess hall door there is a baseball display on the left hand wall, containing a poster and two baseballs on wooden podiums. Turning south from the door will enable one to continue through the hallway. Directly to the east is the elevator to the sub levels, which is blocked until the quest, Show No Mercy has been started. Looking through the collapsed ceiling to the west one can see the main entrance. Continuing on south, there is a small bathroom through the door on the west, containing a first aid box. Just beyond this door on the east side is the entrance to the auditorium, behind the collapsed floor in the northeast corner of the room there is a cooler. Scaling the collapsed floor up to the barracks will provide access to the usable bunk beds and a door in the southern corner of the west wall. Passing through the door will lead into a hallway with another barracks on the opposite side. From here, one only has the option to double back and out the auditorium door in order to continue onward. Looking west from the auditorium door, two ammunition boxes can be seen on the left. Turning right at the end of the corridor one will see the the locked door back to the main entrance. Facing west one can see a desk and another Novice locked door on the south wall. Picking this lock will lead into General Brock's office, containing a steamer trunk, General Brock's terminal, and a U.S. Covert Operations Manual. Inside his desk is the Fort Strong key, which will open the door back to the entrance. There is also a Master locked safe in the southeast corner. Sub levels Upon exiting the elevator there is a small office on the west side of the room, turning east will lead to the corridor to the generator room. The door on the north side leads into an office with an armor workbench and another door on the east side leading out to the generator room. On the south side of the corridor is the restrooms, which if one opens the door to the furthest stall from the entrance two purified waters are found in the toilet bowl. From the entrance to the generator room, one can turn south and follow the stairs down to the lower floor. Immediately on the right is a door leading into a corridor to a room filled with consoles. The northeast door in the room feeds directly into another room where a mutant hound can be found sleeping by the western exit, back into the generator room. Going west around the generator and looking north one will see another corridor. On the right hand side, half way down the corridor is a lab, containing Bravo Team's testing terminal, by the window to the south of the room. The room on the left has a Novice locked floor safe in the southeast corner. Continuing through to the end of the corridor and turning right will reveal two large doorways on either side of a small room. In this room is a floor trolley with an open crate of Mini nuke parts and two mini nukes on the shelves to the left. On the right-handside of the room is a security cage with the door missing, inside of which is an ammo box and a first aid kit. Heading through the second doorway will lead into the armory storeroom, but the only way down from here is to jump off the gantry to the floor or onto the forklift immediately in front and climb down. The door in the northeast corner of the storeroom connects to the corridor that leads back to the room above. 值得注意的物品 底層 * 美國機密行動手冊第五期在布羅克將軍的辦公桌上。辦公室位於地圖的西南角落。 * 史特朗堡鑰匙可以在同張桌子找到。 * 迷你核彈可以在辦公室角落找到。 * 穆南翰列兵的全像卡帶在西北區房間西側靠窗的桌上。 * 胖子發射器在二樓的一間隱密的房內。One can see it through the spring of the west side door which is caved in by debris. 在遊戲中正常情況下是無法進去房間的。 次層 * 兩顆迷你核彈在通往底下軍械庫（一堆綠箱子的區域)樓梯前的櫃子上。 Appearances The Fort Strong armory appears only in Fallout 4. Notes If Fort Strong is explored before Show No Mercy is started, the elevator to the sub level is obstructed. Gallery Fo4fortstrong.png|Exterior FO4 Fort Strong Entrance.png|Main entrance from the first floor FO4 Fort Strong holotape.png|Private Murnahan's holotape FO4 Fort Strong baseball display.png|Baseball display FO4 Fort Strong Brocks office.png|General Brock's office US COM Who Goes There Fort Strong.jpg|U.S. Covert Operations Manual and Fort Strong key FO4 inaccessible Fat Man.png|Room containing the Fat Man FO4 Fort Strong inaccessible barracks.png|Inaccessible barracks to the north of the Fat Man Fort strong inaccessible showers1.png|Inaccessible shower room south of the Fat Man FO4 Fort Strong innacessible showers2.png|View of the shower room, looking back to the room containing the Fat Man Inaccessible showers3.png|View of the shower room from the room containing the Fat Man FO4 Fort Strong inaccessible Jangles.png|Jangles the Moon Monkey in the inaccessible shower area FO4 Fort strong storeroom.png|Mini nuke storeroom in the sub levels FO4 Fort Strong (Bravo Team Terminal).jpg|Bravo Team terminal in the sublevel FO4 Fort Strong Generator.jpg|Generator FO4 Fort Strong water.png|Stall holding purified water en:Fort Strong armory Category:Fallout 4 locations Category:United States Armed Forces locations